the fanfic
by Epsilon Gruis
Summary: The beginning of the legacy. It's safe until deeper in the story where some somewhat graphic violent content is contained. Known by many, yet few ??!/? : the fanfic. Note : created long ago, shortly after Red/Blue release.
1. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 1

??!/?  
  
Tomorow was when stuff would happen. BUT! The day after tomorow was when Mich would start his Pokémon journey!   
He would visit Professer Elm in Azure Pennisula and get a Pokémon! I'm excited, he's excited, everyone's excited!  
  
Mich was running around in circles flailing his arms wildly, when the floor "jumped at him". He opened his eyes and his   
mother shouted, "BREAKFAST!!!" he was unconcious ALL NIGHT! He walked downstairs and he felt lightheaded. He sat at the   
table and his mother screamed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!!!!! Why is your forehead bleeding, honey?"  
  
Mich replied, "The floor jumped up and attacked me." He doesn't like to admit that he fell down. Mich followed this reply   
with, "Should I clean it and put a bandage on?"  
  
"Of course, dear. The bandages are in the bathroom," she answered. Mich walked to the bathroom and cleaned up. After   
putting the bandages on, he went back to the table and ate his Pokémon O's cereal.  
After breakfast, Mich said, "I'm leaving today so I'm already on my way to Azure Penninsula tomorow." He packed and   
then left after saying goodbye to his mother. He walked down the hill in front of his house and put his bike in his pocket, like all   
RPG characters do with their stuff - even ones with assorted packs.  
  
He left the town limits onto the ruins of the Pokémon league's old location, Indigo Plateau. Walking across the old arena   
area, he noticed an old, broken Pokéball on the ground with a little M on the top half, two feet away from the bottom half. "Woah,   
a broken masterball! But they aren't supposed to be able to break! ...What's that up there!  
  
Why did the masterball break? What is Mich looking at? Why did the Pokémon League move? What Pokémon will Mich pick?   
Maybe we'll learn some later episode on ??!/? : the fanfic!  
  
To be continued...  
Note : Pokemon is not mine. Obvoiusly if it was, it would be different, but it isn't and I feel I should say this. Whee. 


	2. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 2

??!/?  
  
Last time on ??!/? : the fanfic... Mich, our character, got hurt, ate breakfast and left to go to Azure Peninsula. We left him   
crossing Indigo Plateau near a broken masterball with... something nearby...  
  
What is Mich looking at? A very powerful Pokémon! But what is it? Let's hear what he says!  
  
"Hmm... It's a Pokémon, that's been established. But which one? AAAAAAAAHHHGGGG! IT CHANGED COLOR!   
RUN AWAY!!!" Yep, he ran. He ran like a baby. He wet his pants. But after all that running, he was across the Indigo Plateau!   
Then he tripped down the edge of the plateau and rolled down to the other side (opposite his town's).  
  
"I think I'll rest now." He put up his tent, walked inside, and got changed into his pajamas. "Ahhhhh, bedtime!" he said   
as he climbed into his sleeping bag. The next morning, he should be able to get to Azure Peninsula to get a Pokémon and Pokédex   
from Professor Elm.  
  
As Mich awoke, he realized that he shouldn't have put his bike on top of his tent. He was bleeding again and his head hurt   
again. He pushed the top of the tent and his bike off his head and took out some bandages. He fixed his bleeding forehead and   
prepared some Pokémon Tart Stix for breakfast in his battery-powered toaster.  
  
After breakfast, Mich packed everything into his pockets and took off. After two hours of walking, Mich saw some water.  
"HA! WATER! The peninsula should be over..." He looks into the distance and shouts, "YES! I SEE PROFESSOR ELM'S LAB!",   
staring at a large building with the letters "PEPL" standing for Professor Elm's Pokémon Lavatory. "...Wait, that's not the lab! THAT'S   
THE POKÉMON'S BATHROOM! Oh, well... same place."  
  
After thirty minutes of walking toward the large building, there was a tree in his way. He kept going straight and hit his head,  
it bled again. "OW! SHHHHHHhhhhhhooooo....." He took out bandages again and fixed his bleeding head, AGAIN. He rammed   
himself into it about four more times before realizing, "Hey! I can go around! I bet that would hurt less!" He walked around it and then   
continued toward the Pokémon bathrooms.  
  
Will Mich ever get to Professor Elm's place? Will he ever get smarter? What Pokémon will he choose? What will I have for   
dinner? I hope the questions are answered next time on ~ ??!/? : the fanfic!  
  
To be continued... 


	3. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 3

??!/?  
  
Last time on ??!/? : the fanfic! ~ Our hero, Mich saw a big scary Pokémon, ruined a perfectly good pair of pants, and   
hurt his head a lot! We left him about a mile away from PEPL (Professor Elm's Pokémon Lavatory) at Azure Penninsula!  
  
After walking about a half an hour, Mich was finally at the gates to Azure Penninsula's town area. "Wow, I'm here. I   
know what this means! I GET A POKÉMON!" Mich shouted. His voice echoed around the town. "But where is everyone?"   
Yep, the town was empty. No homes were lit, except for one... Professor Elm's house!  
  
Mich ran toward the house and entered through the front door. There were signs with arrows everwhere. Mich followed   
the arrows to a staircase. After walking down the staircase, Mich noticed a raised floor area that looked like a treadmill. Near it   
was a panel that said " O Lab | O Lav | O Pokédonald's "(O's are buttons). Mich stepped on the raised floor area and pressed the  
Lab button. The floor began to move.  
  
He rode the convayer belt for five minutes and then it stopped. He stepped off the belt and noticed more arrow signs. He   
followed the signs up a staircase and through a door marked "Auditorium".  
  
"Will this year's new Pokémon trainers please sep up onto the stage!" said a man. IT WAS ELM! Mich dashed to the   
stage and climbed on, joining five more people.  
  
What Pokémon will Mich choose? When will I stop writing these fanfics? What's for dinner today? Why does the   
main character still not have a Pokémon on episode 3 of a Pokémon fanfic? WHY ME?  
Maybe we'll find out next time on ??!/? : the fanfic! 


	4. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 4

??!/? : the fanfic  
  
"Finally, I'm gonna get a Pokémon!" said Mich.  
  
"Calm down, retard," replied a young man with green, spikey hair.  
  
"HEY!!!! ...oops, too loud," shouted, then whispered Mich.  
  
"You two hush," said Professor Elm, "Mich, come and choose your Pokémon." Mich smiled and walked up to a large door   
and walked in. Inside were twenty-five Pokéballs with pictures beside them. He chose one with the picture of a Pikachu next to it.  
  
"Nah, to foolishly pathetic," he said as he set the ball back down. He turned around and saw the exact Pokémon he wanted!   
The ball he picked up was near the photo of a Mankey. "HERE IT IS!" he shouted as he ran out of the room. Then he hurriedly popped   
open the Pokéball containing his brand-new Mankey!  
  
"Mankey! Mankey, MANKEY!!!" Mich's brand-new Mankey said happily as it stretched its arms and legs. It then climbed up   
to Mich's head and stood there. Mich lost his balance and fell forward. He woke up in a bed to a shouting Mankey, followed by Professor   
Elm's voice.  
  
"You got quite a cut on your head," Elm said, "I hope you feel better, soon."  
  
"I'm used to this by now, I'll be ready to leave whenever it is time to leave. How's Mankey?" Mich popped out with.  
  
"Mankey will be fine. You two should be able to leave after lunch."  
  
"WOOHOO!!!!! I MIGHT BE THE BEST!!!! Huh? Wuzzat?"  
  
"Mankey! MANKEY!!! Mankey!" Mankey shouted as he gripped to Mich's face after being chased into the room by the cook,   
the janitor, and three doctors.  
  
"Mankey? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mich shouted. Mankey's eyes turned into a bright, glowing green and Mich fainted and had   
a very vivid dream.  
  
Mankey tiptoed around a corner and grabbed a big bowl of soup. He dropped the soup and ran when the cook came after him.   
Running down the hall, he knocked over three trashcans and then the janitor started chasing him. He knocked a table over on a couple of   
doctors and as soon as the doctors got help, the two from under the table and the one who helped them joined the chase. Mankey ran into   
Mich's room and then... the dream ended. Mich awoke wondering had what happened.  
  
"Apparently, your Mankey has vast psychic abilities. This is a huge discovery! Your Mankey is the first fighting Pokémon with   
such strong psychic powers ever! You made a good choice... he likes you, too!" proclaimed Professor Elm. Mankey smiled and hugged   
Mich. Mich's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Lunchtime... right?" said Mich as he walked down the hall. Elm nodded as they walked into the meal room. Mich had tomato   
soup. Mankey had about fifteen rice balls, twelve apples, thirty-two slices of pizza, and two whole cherry pies.  
  
"Boy, Mankey, you had a lot to eat. I hope you can still walk, because it's time to go!" Mich said as him and Mankey left Elm's   
Lab. "Now, we should go to Old Pewter! and get our COAL BADGE!"  
  
Mankey and Mich ran on the countryside, but heard someone shout, "WAIT!!!!!!!" It was Professor Elm! "Mich, you forgot to   
get your Pokédex! I brought it... it's right here! latest version ~ V7.904." Mich took the Pokédex. "It will also be able to supply you with   
free BASIC Pokéballs," Elm said proudly.  
  
Will I ever make these longer? What else can Pokédex do? What's for lunch? Maybe we'll find later in ??!/? : the fanfic   
  
To be continued.... 


	5. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 5

??!/? : the fanfic  
  
Last time on ??!/? : the fanfic! Mich met his green-haired nemesis and got his first Pokémon,   
a Mankey with vast Psychic powers.  
  
Mich is now on his way to Old Pewter, a small city just north of Viridian Shopping   
Tower. "Geez, Mankey get off my head!!! Hey, what's that?" Mich said as he pointed out a   
kid trying futilely to hide behind a bush.  
  
"Hey... I'm Phu... I hate my name, but I'm a great Pokémon trainer!" The child stated   
as he sulked out from behind the bush. He brandished his belt and foolishly placed Pokéballs   
tied on like odd fruit in a clump.  
  
"Oh, and I'm guessing you want to battle?"  
  
"Indeed! But alas, I'm far too powerful for anyone around here."  
  
"Uh, I guess I'm game..." Mich said as Phu tried to pull a Pokéball from his belt.   
After Phu pulled the ball free, he tossed it in the air and pointed at it. "Wait! No! Stop,   
STOP STOP!!! Don't! Don't do..." Mich paused.  
  
It was over before it had begun. Both trainers were awestruck. No sooner did the red   
beam of light began to penetrate the crease of the Pokéball, Mankey blasted the ball with a   
beam of light and the ball reclosed and made a small shrieking noise. "Hunh? OH! I WON! I WON!   
YAY!!!!" Mich shouted as the ball hit the ground and Phu gasped. Mich blasted into a frenzy.  
  
"It's just not fair..." Phu said with a blank look on his face. He then did what any   
other five-year-old, Pokémon obsessed kid would do, he fell down and burst into a whining and   
complaining hissy-fit. He slammed his hands on the ground and cried and kicked. Then he stood   
and he stomped and shouted, "I'm telling my Mommy on you!!!" And he ran away.  
  
Mich passed over the next hill and saw what he wanted to see, a Poké-Porto-Potty! He   
was enthralled! Entranced! Ecstatic! Other happy words that start with E!  
  
Will Mich ever get to Old Pewter? Is that kid's mother going to react to Mankey's   
quick and easy defeat of whatever that kid was going to use? Can I go eat now?  
  
To be continued...  



	6. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 6

??!/? : the fanfic  
  
Last time on ??!/? : the fanfic! Mich's Mankey beat up a little kid's Pokémon before it left the ball. Then the kid had a whiney hissy-fit and   
ran to tell his mommy.  
  
Mich is now on his way to Old Pewter, a small city just north of Viridian Shopping Tower. "Geez, this seems familiar!!! Hey, what's   
that?" Mich said as he pointed out a kid trying futilely to hide behind a bush.  
  
"THERE HE IS MOMMY!!! THAT'S HIM!!!" The child screamed as he blasted out from behind the bush. He brandished his finger   
directly at Mich.  
  
"Oh, my…"  
  
"Phu... please! I DON'T CARE THAT HE BEAT YOU!"  
  
"Really, mommy?" said Phu.  
  
"YES I DON'T CARE!!!"  
  
"MOMMY!!! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
Mich decided to just walk away as soon as he realized that the argument wouldn't get anywhere. And can you guess what he did?   
He walked directly into a wall. Who saw that coming? (Everyone in the room raises their hands.)  
  
"It's just not fair…" Mich said with a blank look on his face. "Why do all the walls get in my way?"  
Mich passed over the next hill and saw what he wanted to see, a Poké-Porto-Potty! He was enthralled! Entranced! Ecstatic! Other   
happy words that start with E!  
  
"I still think that this seems very familiar." Mich said as he left the area. He returned to his path and scratched his head… and   
then… he took out his bandages.  
  
Why did I leave so much the same? Who saw that coming? (Everyone in the room raises their hands.) Why is this place so   
EMPTY??? Maybe we'll find out next time on… ??!/? : the fanfic  
  
To be continued…  
NOTE : I have read a review which questions part of my writing. It was regarding a certain Professor Elm. This name was a guess/assumption  
due to the tree name trend. 


	7. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 7

??!/? : the fanfic  
  
Last time on ??!/? : the fanfic! Phu, a little-kid trainer, got into a fight with his mother. Then the kid had a whiney hissy-fit. Mich had a similar   
adventure.  
  
Mich is still on his way to Old Pewter, a small city just north of Viridian Shopping Tower. "Geez, Old Pewter is FAR!!!" Mich said   
as he refrained, most painfully, from ripping a sign out of the ground. Instead, he walked right into it. "Unghhh. HEY!!!"  
  
"Dufus," a similarly-size kid said walking up behind Mich.  
  
"Not you…" Mich said as he turned around but only to see his green-haired nemesis… the Man With Many Names!  
  
"YES, ME!!! I AM CHONE!"  
  
"Really? I thought your name was…"  
  
"HELLO!?! ARE YOU STUPID?… wait… Yes… you are stupid."  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" Mich shouted as he stood up. But he was too late. His Mankey had already made Mich's meaning clear.   
He had thrown MWMN up in the air and shot him with a green/orange beam of energy. He was gone, lost, and utterly… far, far away.  
  
Mich decided to just walk away as soon as he realized that if anyone saw a kid flying really far up into the air, they'd probably try   
to find his point of origin and the reason that he flew high up in the air. He wouldn't want to be there.  
  
He began to continue on his way to Old Pewter. Then he began to talk to Mankey, "You have a lot of neat tricks, don't you Mankey?"  
  
The only response he received was Mankey jumping up to his head and smacking him in the forehead. Mich fell down and slipped  
into unconsciousness.  
  
Where are all the wild Pokémon? What else can Mankey do? Would it be a good idea to lay in the middle of a common path basically   
asleep? How long is it from Azure Peninsula to Old Pewter? Am I doing a good job on these 'fics? Maybe we'll find out next time on… ??!/? :   
the fanfic  
  
To be continued… 


	8. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 8

??!/? : the fanfic  
  
Last time on ??!/? : the fanfic! Mich saw a sign. And then… he met Man With Many Names. MWMN was named Chone that day. Mankey   
blasted Chone far, far away.  
  
Mich has quite a long way to go until he arrives at Old Pewter. Although he has been on his way for quite a few episodes, he hasn't   
made much progress. "Why is it so far?!?" Mich whined under his breath. Just then there was a rustling from the shrubbery nearby. "Hey!   
Maybe that's ACTUALLY a Pokémmm… poo." Mich stated as Colonel Sanders waltzed out of the bush then ran away.  
  
"Dufus," a similarly sized kid said walking up behind Mich.  
  
"Not you…" Mich said as he turned around but only to see his green-haired nemesis… the Man With Many Names!  
  
"YES, ME!!! I AM SPWEEZE!"  
  
"Really? I thought your name was…"  
  
"HELLO!?! ARE YOU STUPID?… wait… Yes… you are stupid."  
  
"NO I AM NOT!!!"  
  
"Uh…. Yeah… you are…"  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"GYIIIII!" Mich shouted as he threw Mankey at MWMN. Mankey hit him in the head and started biting his scalp.  
  
"AGHHH!!! GET HIM OFF!!! GET HIM OFF!!!" MWMN shouted at the top of his lungs while he ran around flailing his arms.   
Mich simply laughed and… began to think about the sign he had ran into a few days ago.  
  
He visualized the sign in his head.  
  
Teleporter to Old Pewter This way --  
  
"AW CRAP!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED THAT!!!! GAHHH!!!!" Mich began to shout as the idea hit him. Why hadn't he  
followed the sign? WHY? WHY??? Oh, well, he's stuck walking. He doesn't know how far he has left and he's not taking a few days out   
of his way if he has nothing left… that's a mistake… heh…  
  
  
Mich decided to just walk away as soon as he realized that if anyone saw a kid flying really far up into the air, they'd probably try   
to find his point of origin and the reason that he flew high up in the air. He wouldn't want to be there.  
  
He feels all dumb and stuff now. MWMN disappeared and Mich and Mankey began to continue to walk in the general direction of   
Old Pewter.  
  
Where are all the wild Pokémon? When will Mich accomplish anything? Would it be a good idea to continue writing this story?   
Exactly how long is it from Azure Peninsula to Old Pewter? Am I doing a good job on these 'fics? Maybe we'll find out next time on…   
??!/? : the fanfic  
  
To be continued… 


	9. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 9

??!/? : the fanfic  
  
Last time on ??!/? : the fanfic! He met Man With Many Names again. MWMN was named Spweeze that day. Mankey attacked Spweeze's scalp before he disappeared and Mich missed a teleporter.  
  
Mich is still on his way to Old Pewter. It is five days after we left him last and he is feeling really stupid  
  
"Dufus," a similarly sized kid said walking up behind Mich.  
  
"Not you..." Mich said as he turned around but only to see his green-haired nemesis... the Man With Many Names!  
  
"YES, ME!!! I AM THE ALMIGHTY FRDLHVEN!"  
  
"??!/?" Mich was awestruck. No one had the ability to compete with anything FRDLHVEN (for the ignorant, "Furdulhäven"... inside joke...).  
  
"WHO DARES IMITATE THE MIGHTY FRDLHVEN?" a voice boomed from the east-west-diagonal.  
  
"NO! I AM NOT!!!" MWMN's shouted, but he was too late. An orb of pure FRDLHVEN energy flew into him and launched him far, far away.  
  
"Wow. Thank you FRDLHVEN! I do not deny thy whims!" Mich said.  
  
"Yeah, right... they all say that."  
  
"I MEAN IT!!!"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"YES I DO!!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Bzrzr, wrong answer!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yep." And the conversation was over. Mich continued on what remains of his journey to Old Pewter, with a deranged smile on his face. Mankey quickly followed.  
  
"WOAH! WUZZAT? A WILD... uh... I think it's a... er... Pokémon! YEAH!! Mankey do something!!! Attack it!!! WHATEVER IT IS!!!" And Mankey obeyed. He shot out a mauve-ish beam at the unknown Pokémon and trapped it in an orb. Then he proceeded to create small circle above the Pokémon that focused the sunlight into a powerful laser, easily devastating the opponent. Mich whipped out his Pokéwhap (He renamed the good old identifying device) and opened its lid. He pushed a button and there was a low rumbling noise emitting from the Pokéwhap.  
  
Suddenly a classic version Pokéball appeared in Mich's hand and the Pokéwhap stated "Thank you for using a Pokéball transfer service. Your account has been billed." Mich lifted the Pokéball up in the air and threw it, though swervingly, at the Pokémon without thinking of using his Pokéwhap to identify it.  
  
The Pokéball connected and cracked slightly. I emitted a thin red beam that hit the Pokémon and pulled it into the cramped, yet mysteriously comfortable (house-ish), sphere. The ball fell to the ground and stated, "Capture secure in three..." The suspense built as Mich waited and watched the ball jiggle slightly.  
  
"Two..."  
  
"One..." Mich could barely handle the excitement, but he had to wait anyway.  
  
"Capture secure! Thank you for using a Pokéball Classic and I hope you enjoy your new Pokémon!"  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEfun!" Mich shouted as he threw Mankey up in the air with glee. Mankey hit him in the head, because he didn't like this situation.  
  
"AGHHH!!! GET HIM OFF!!! GET HIM OFF!!!" Mich shouted at the top of his lungs while he ran around flailing his arms. Mankey was relentless. He was thrashing wildly with unmatched joy. But what was this new Pokémon? Wait... this doesn't go here... OK... fixed... Mankey leapt off of Mich's head and stared shooting beams of light into the now-night sky. "Ooooooo laser show.... Cool..."  
  
They began to return to their journey to Old Pewter. To make this quick, I'll summarize the next few days. They meet MWMN two more times, eat Jell-O, and jump off a cliff. Mich remembers that he has a bike, so they hop on and ride the rest of the way to Old Pewter. But first! A STAR CONTROL II QUOTE!!! "What are those little glowy bits?" -your character to the Slylandro (Play the game. You'll understand... BTW, Beta Corvi IV near Vega in the upper-left of Hyperspace.)  
  
What is this new Pokémon? Exactly HOW MUCH can Mankey do? FRDLHVEN? Can I go to bed now? Have you ever played Star Control II? Why did Mich name his Pokédex Pokéwhap? FRDLHVEN? Maybe we'll find out next time on... ??!/? : the fanfic  
  
To be continued...  



	10. ??!/? : the fanfic ; episode 9

??!/? : the fanfic  
  
Last time on ??!/? : the fanfic! He met Man With Many Names again. MWMN was named Spweeze that day. Mankey attacked Spweeze's scalp before he disappeared and Mich missed a teleporter.  
  
Mich is still on his way to Old Pewter. It is five days after we left him last and he is feeling really stupid  
  
"Dufus," a similarly sized kid said walking up behind Mich.  
  
"Not you..." Mich said as he turned around but only to see his green-haired nemesis... the Man With Many Names!  
  
"YES, ME!!! I AM THE ALMIGHTY FRDLHVEN!"  
  
"??!/?" Mich was awestruck. No one had the ability to compete with anything FRDLHVEN (for the ignorant, "Furdulhäven"... inside joke...).  
  
"WHO DARES IMITATE THE MIGHTY FRDLHVEN?" a voice boomed from the east-west-diagonal.  
  
"NO! I AM NOT!!!" MWMN's shouted, but he was too late. An orb of pure FRDLHVEN energy flew into him and launched him far, far away.  
  
"Wow. Thank you FRDLHVEN! I do not deny thy whims!" Mich said.  
  
"Yeah, right... they all say that."  
  
"I MEAN IT!!!"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"YES I DO!!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Bzrzr, wrong answer!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yep." And the conversation was over. Mich continued on what remains of his journey to Old Pewter, with a deranged smile on his face. Mankey quickly followed.  
  
"WOAH! WUZZAT? A WILD... uh... I think it's a... er... Pokémon! YEAH!! Mankey do something!!! Attack it!!! WHATEVER IT IS!!!" And Mankey obeyed. He shot out a mauve-ish beam at the unknown Pokémon and trapped it in an orb. Then he proceeded to create small circle above the Pokémon that focused the sunlight into a powerful laser, easily devastating the opponent. Mich whipped out his Pokéwhap (He renamed the good old identifying device) and opened its lid. He pushed a button and there was a low rumbling noise emitting from the Pokéwhap.  
  
Suddenly a classic version Pokéball appeared in Mich's hand and the Pokéwhap stated "Thank you for using a Pokéball transfer service. Your account has been billed." Mich lifted the Pokéball up in the air and threw it, though swervingly, at the Pokémon without thinking of using his Pokéwhap to identify it.  
  
The Pokéball connected and cracked slightly. I emitted a thin red beam that hit the Pokémon and pulled it into the cramped, yet mysteriously comfortable (house-ish), sphere. The ball fell to the ground and stated, "Capture secure in three..." The suspense built as Mich waited and watched the ball jiggle slightly.  
  
"Two..."  
  
"One..." Mich could barely handle the excitement, but he had to wait anyway.  
  
"Capture secure! Thank you for using a Pokéball Classic and I hope you enjoy your new Pokémon!"  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEfun!" Mich shouted as he threw Mankey up in the air with glee. Mankey hit him in the head, because he didn't like this situation.  
  
"AGHHH!!! GET HIM OFF!!! GET HIM OFF!!!" Mich shouted at the top of his lungs while he ran around flailing his arms. Mankey was relentless. He was thrashing wildly with unmatched joy. But what was this new Pokémon? Wait... this doesn't go here... OK... fixed... Mankey leapt off of Mich's head and stared shooting beams of light into the now-night sky. "Ooooooo laser show.... Cool..."  
  
They began to return to their journey to Old Pewter. To make this quick, I'll summarize the next few days. They meet MWMN two more times, eat Jell-O, and jump off a cliff. Mich remembers that he has a bike, so they hop on and ride the rest of the way to Old Pewter. But first! A STAR CONTROL II QUOTE!!! "What are those little glowy bits?" -your character to the Slylandro (Play the game. You'll understand... BTW, Beta Corvi IV near Vega in the upper-left of Hyperspace.)  
  
What is this new Pokémon? Exactly HOW MUCH can Mankey do? FRDLHVEN? Can I go to bed now? Have you ever played Star Control II? Why did Mich name his Pokédex Pokéwhap? FRDLHVEN? Maybe we'll find out next time on... ??!/? : the fanfic  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
